Choices of the Heart
by xBeLLeGrEyx
Summary: Stuck between two women who will Tommy choose? And will a future son’s trip to the past help Tommy make the right decision? AU no power ranger action just major drama
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N This story takes place during MMPR to PR turbo then PR Dino Thunder.

AU Rated M

This is something I had on my mind for a while. I do not own Power Rangers, of course I would like to.

First of all I would like to thank mykilla09 for the details that I have taken from her stories she is the best.

Setting: Three months after the letter, then jumps to six years later

A/N this story will not be like most you have read. So it would not confuse you I will give you the characters in the story and how they are related.

Characters

Kimberly Hart

Tommy Oliver

Aisha Campbell

Trini Kwan

Zackary Taylor

Jason Lee Scott

Connor McKnight- Kim's little brother- 17- doesn't come in until later on

Katherine Hillard

Kira Ford

Ethan James

Trent Fernandez

Hayley Ziktor

Adam Park

Billy Cranston

Rocky DeSantos

Wesley Collins-Kim's fraternal twin brother-different father same mother

Jen Scotts

Caroline Dumas

Kenrick Hart

More will be added later in the story!!!!!!!!

Summary: Stuck between two women who will Tommy choose? And will a future son's trip to the past help Tommy make the right decision?


	2. Realization

Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers

A/N Kimberly is 17years old along with the others

Kimberly Hart has not heard from her boyfriend Tommy Oliver in a little over 3months. He hasn't called or even written to see how she was doing. Kimberly on the other hand did write and call him but got no response. She was confused, she loved him so much and she was beginning to worry about him.

"Hmm…what's going on with Tommy…I know he got all my letters" She thought worriedly

"I want some answers and it seems like I'm not going to get them by sitting here in Florida waiting…..I have to go see him!" Kimberly said to herself. She has gotten bored with gymnastics and became more interested in music. So she decided to quit. So she went to tell her coach what she wanted. So she walks to the gym to talk to her coach.

"Coach, May I have a word with you?"She said with a soft spoken voice.

"Sure, Kimberly lets go to my office" said Coach Smith

When they got to the office Coach Smith closed the door and sat down at his desk.

"What can I do you for Ms. Hart?" he said loudly

"Coach, you know lately I haven't been doing my best work with my routines"

"Yes, but you can always improve, that's what hard work is for"

"Yes, I know Coach but the thing is gymnastics is not in my heart anymore"

"Hard to believe " he said completely stunned

"Coach, what I am trying to say is I quit"

"Is that what you feel is best?"

"Yes, I do Coach"

"Well, I can't change your mind but I sure do wish you the best"

"Thank you coach"

"So where are you heading to."

"I'm going home to Angel Grove! She said proudly

As she walked out the door Coach Smith whispered to himself "Best of luck Kimberly, I hope you find what you are looking for."

Kimberly quickly left to go home to pack her things and get ready to go home. As she arrived she tried calling Tommy once more there was no answer. Now she knew for sure she had to go see what was going on. As she began packing she picked up a picture of all of her friends together and smiled. Then she thought about it she haven't heard from any of her friends in a little over 3 months either which was strange because they never forgot to call or write particularly not Jason. Kimberly heads to the airport luggage in hand not knowing what to expect. She would never know what surprises Angel Grove had in store for her.

A/N I'm sorry this was so short. I wanted to get a 1st chapter out there. If I spelled something's wrong I apologize. I want to thank mykkila09. You are the best!!!!! The next chapters will get more into detail with the situation. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy!!!!1


	3. Confrontation Part 1

A/N I do not own any of the characters or Power rangers. Things done in this story may not have happen in the real episode but I wanted to change it around. Hey! It is my story after all. Enjoy!

Confrontation part 1

_Flashback (3 months earlier)_

Tommy and the others were sitting at the juice bar talking and laughing. Every once in a while Tommy would think about Kimberly. He had missed her so much and could not wait to call her tonight.

"I wonder what Kimberly is doing now." He thought to himself

Jason Lee Scott, Tommy's best friend noticed that Tommy had spaced out.

"You miss her don't you bro?"

"Like crazy man, I can't wait to call her tonight. I know she will be tired but it would feel so good to hear her voice." He said happily

Before Jason could say another word, Ernie interrupted them.

"Hey, Tommy there's a letter here for you from Kimberly!"

As Tommy got up and ran to get the letter from Ernie, he was as happy as could be but still found it weird since he was suppose to call her later on tonight.

"Thanks, Ernie!" He said happily

"Sure thing kid!" said Ernie

Meanwhile Katherine Hillard, the girl that had taken Kimberly's place on the team sat at the juice bar smiling, but for a different reason. She knew what was in the letter because she sat up all night writing it. She had a plan; she was going to get Tommy no matter what. She didn't care who she had to step on to get him; even if it was her best friend. Katherine had never let anyone know but she truly could not stand Kimberly. She played like she was her friend and acted like she cared about her but the truth is she didn't. She wanted Tommy and she knew since Kim was in Miami, Florida her plan will work perfectly.

"You are mine now Tommy, as soon as you read the letter, your heart will break and you will come running to me." She thought to herself as she watched Tommy walk back to the table while reading the letter.

"What is it Tommy?" she asked innocently

"I don't know Kat." He said in a confused voice

Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy all looked bewildered.

"That is a letter from Kimberly, am I correct?" Billy said

"Yes it is Billy" He says in a daze

"Let me see that letter" said Jason as he snatched the letter from Tommy's shivering hands.

Jason began to read;

"Dear Tommy,

Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter that I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time …Tommy. ... . I've met someone else . . . . Tommy, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him. And everything would be perfect, if it wasn't for hurting you. . . . But I have to follow my heart . . . . .

I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me.

Kimberly

As Jason finished reading the letter, everyone was shocked, hurt, and angry. But Tommy was really quiet, almost too quiet. Without saying anything he quickly left the juice bar. Katherine said nothing as her plan came out perfectly. She smiled inside trying her best to put on her concern face she knows this is a battle she will win.

"I'm going to find Tommy" she announced to a stunned group of people.

Jason could not believe his own little sister could do this to his best friend. He was angry at her. The rest of the group were equally angry and could not believe she could be so mean and hurtful to the guy who had saved her so many times as well as been there for her whenever she needed him. They all were equally upset that they decided to all cut ties with her. From then on they were no longer friends with Kimberly Hart.

Outside

Katherine sees Tommy standing in the park, she notices that he is tense and looks like he is extremely hurt.

"I want to be alone!" Tommy said bitterly

"You need to be with your friends, Tommy!" Katherine said loudly and continued

"She hurt you Tommy! It's okay to lean on me." Katherine finished

"Why did she do this to me Katherine?" He asked almost with tears in his eyes.

A piece of Katherine began to feel bad for what she has done but she kept reminding herself that as soon as Tommy is hers, she will make him for get about Kimberly.

"I don't know Tommy." She replies then out of nowhere she pulls him into a hug

Reluctantly, Tommy hugs her back. She then pulls back from the hug and looked him in his big beautiful brown eyes and kissed him on his lips. Tommy did not have the energy to push her away. He gave in. When the kiss ended Tommy hugged her and thanked her. As he walked away Katherine screamed in her mind!

"I did it, I did it! Tommy Oliver is mine. Not only is he amazing kisser but he is now my boyfriend" she sighs then continues "I promise you Tommy I will make you forget Kimberly!

Tommy looked back and saw Katherine deep in thought. He then says,

"Kat are you coming?" Katherine looks him in his eyes and runs to him happily

When they get into the youth center, Tommy and Kat walks in hand and hand. The others looked confused.

"Guys, I think I'm going to head home" he said in a low but sad voice. Everyone agreed it would be a good idea. Then Katherine kissed his cheek and told him she would call him tonight. He nodded and walked out of the youth center.

The others looked at Katherine in confusion. Trini did not like that things were moving so fast. Yes, Kim did break up with Tommy in a letter but she still felt something was off. Kimberly and Trini had been friend since they were six years old. She was angry at her but she wanted answers. Kim had never mentioned another guy to her last week when they talked. She was just in shock at the way things were going already. She also didn't think it was right for Katherine to take advantage of Tommy in his vulnerable state he was in. The others just shook there head. If that what Tommy wanted they were happy for him. It's a good thing for him to move on or so they thought.

When Tommy got home he laid down on his bed in shock. He wasn't hungry. He was sleepy. He just laid there he wanted someone to tell him this all was a bad dream but it wasn't, it was real. He then smiled at how amazing Katherine had been throughout everything. Then he thought "Maybe the second times the charm, I love Kim so much but maybe Katherine is what I need."

He laid there confused and hurt then silently dozed off to sleep."

_END FLASHBACK_

XXXX

A/N ok here's the thing I hated writing this chapter but I needed to show you what happen to make everyone cut off contact with her. I know him jumping in to a relationship with Katherine was fast but you will see how it all falls into place when Kim comes home. I have got to give mykkila09 for the letter part was hers and some other things I put in the story. She is truly talented.


	4. Confrontation Part 2

A/N I do not own any of the characters or PR itself If you are underage I strongly urge you to leave now!

Confrontation Part 2

Kimberly arrives at Angel Grove airport late in the afternoon. She pulled out her cell phone and calls Jason.

"That's funny Jason's not answering" She said confused

"I know I'll call Tommy!" She said happily

But there was no answer. She was tired but she still wanted answers. Now completely worried and bewildered Kimberly decides to take a cab since she left her car in Florida.

"Where to miss?" asked the cab driver joyfully

"To Ernie's please" she answered

As they arrive at the Youth Center Kimberly hesitates before getting out of the cab.

"Here goes nothing" she said with a deep sigh

She then pays the cab and gets out slowly praying that all of her friends are okay especially Tommy. She also could not wait to tell them that she is home for good and that part made her smile.

As she walks into the youth center she looks around until she come upon her friends all sitting together. She begins to walk over to them until she saw something that stops her in her tracks. Tommy and Katherine kissing. Her heart begins breaking in a thousand pieces. She wanted answers as to why her boyfriend that she loved with all of her heart and soul was cheating on her with her replacement. Now she was angry!

She takes a deep breath and walks over to them angry and hurt. She says;

"**Excuse me**!" as loud and hurt as she possibly could.

They all turn around and look at her speechless.

_(Earlier)_

Tommy and Katherine both hand and hand walks into the youth center. Katherine was smiling brightly remembering what they had done last night and how fiercely Tommy had made love to her.

(Flashback to the night before)

Now dating 3 months she felt it was time to she showed Tommy how much she loved him so she went to his house. Not knowing what to expect Tommy let her in. (Knowing his parents were out of town.)

"What are you doing here so late Kat" Tommy asked

"I needed to see you" Katherine said seductively

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrow at her "What for?"

"Well, we have been dating for three months now"

"Yes, I know. What's going on Katherine?" he asked now fully interested.

Just then Katherine went up to Tommy and started kissing him. Then Tommy knew what she wanted but Tommy himself was still confused about everything didn't know if he could or even should. Katherine is pretty yes but she is no Kimberly. She doesn't make him nervous when they talk. She doesn't kiss him like Kimberly does or even holds him like she does. He was about to push her away but then she said something that made him forget about Kimberly for just a crazy minute.

"I would never hurt you like Kimberly did" she continues "you are the most important thing to me in the whole world Tommy and I love you"

Tommy looks her in the eyes

"Make love to me Tommy!" Katherine begged

Tommy then took her face in his hands and kissed her ever so sweetly.

They began removing their clothes. As Tommy took off his shirt, Katherine was admiring his chest. He had a beautiful six pack not a inch of fat anywhere to be seen ,she couldn't wait until he was inside her.

As they made their way to his bed kissing and groping, he laid her down on his bed still kissing her. He stopped for a second went into his dresser and pulled out a condom. As he put it on he caught Katherine eyeing him. He was vary well endowed for a young man of 17 a month away from 18. He was 6 ft 1, deep, dark brown eyes,long carmel brown shoulder length hair, soft demples and a body that most girls go crazy over. Top that off with being a martial arts expert. He is the kind of guy girls even women dream about.

He stood over her looking at her as he positioned himself to be inside of her. He looked and saw Kimberly when he looked at Kat.

"Go ahead make love to me tiger!"

That sent him way overboard. Before he knew it he was inside of her. He had noticed that Katherine was not a virgin but he didn't care he just kept fucking her. Her sweet moans done nothing for him... he wanted to feel again.

"MMMM… Tommy…. Harder…" she yelled

Tommy again did as he was asked. She felt her climax coming so prematurely and he had loved the feeling of being inside of her. As she came Tommy showed no signs of stopping until his body let go a release into the condom.

When they were done Tommy got up and took off his condom completely void of Feelings. He was confused.

"Oh man, what have I done!" he said to him self regretting having sex with katherine.

Katherine was on cloud nine, she was so happy that she and Tommy made love.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

_End Flashback_

Tommy noticed Katherine was in deep thought.

"Kat, are you okay" he said a little worried

She snapped her head up to him fast and answered.

"Yes, Tommy I'm fine." She continues "lets go have a seat"

They all welcome them with high fives and hugs and they began talking about Tommy's upcoming birthday and Jason's upcoming tournament. They all were interrupted by a loud excuse me. They all turned around and noticed that the loud excuse me was coming from the same girl that wrote the letter to Tommy and broke his heart, the girl that they had once called a friend. It was Kimberly!

Everyone just stared at her and notice that she had tears in her eyes and looked angry. Kimberly stared back and said;

"**Miss Me**?"

All Tommy could say was.....

"**KIM**!"

_XXXX_

Okay so tell me what you think please review and tell me what you think I did my best. This is my 1st story I did my best my daughter was messing me up a lot so please tell me what you think. I have got to thank mykkila09. I will update a.s.a.p. i have changed a few things in the story to make things sound better. Thanks to prophet144 for pointing out the changes that would make my story better. oh, and thanx for the review it helped alot more than you know.

A/N I will say this yes, my story does have the letter in it but just for a couple chapters my story will not be a complete letter story. After the next chapter the letter will most likely disappear and will move on with a more adult things in the crazy triangle of Kim/Tommy/Kat. Sit back and relax i will have another chapter out vary soon and again this story is completely AU if you do not know what that means it means Alternate Universe and also it has no mention of power rangers. I have a notebook full of chapters so expect more. Tommy's son does not come in til later, but the question is WHO IS THE MOTHER?

Next Chapter major drama and the truth come out but can they still salvage a friendship.

Stay tuned


	5. Truth

Truth

"KIM!" he said in a confused voice

"What is going on here Tommy" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Everyone else was still shocked to see her there, right in front of them.

"I should ask you the same thing" Tommy said filled with anger. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her long, caramel brown hair, fitted t- shirt and low rider jeans with her favorite sports shoes with just the right amount of make up to match her fair vanilla skin and beautiful hazel eyes.

Kimberly immediately noticed his hostility and wondered about it.

Tommy then stood up and walked over to Kimberly. Katherine followed. She did not expect Kimberly to come back to Angel Grove. She was nervous and scared that her secret was going to come up she tried to get Tommy to leave with her.

"Come on Tommy lets get out of here, she has hurt you enough" she said noticing how Tommy and Kimberly were looking at each other.

She knew that the truth was going to come out because Kimberly looked equally angry and confused at Tommy and Katherine.

"What the hell are you talking about I hurt him enough?" Katherine sees fire in Kim's eyes.

"I didn't do a damn thing I came home to surprise MY boyfriend and it looks like I got the surprise since MY boyfriend is cheating on me with the school bimbo! She yelled loudly

Jason looked up confused then looked at Tommy who also looked baffled.

He was shaken

"Your boyfriend!" he yelled "You dumped me for some guy in Florida!"

"In a letter Kim, how could you be so damn cold? What the hell did I ever do for you to treat me that way! You didn't have the decency to call me!!!!!"

Kimberly looked at him like he was an alien from another world now she was confused.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TOMMY?!I DID NOT WRITE A LETTER….. AND I DID CALL YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY…. I DID NOT DUMP YOU I WOULD NEVER DO THAT…DAMN IT TOMMY I LOVE YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME….BUT I SEE THE WAY YOU WAS KISSING ON KATHERINE, YOU BELIEVED IT…YOU BELIEVED SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN DO TOMMY!!! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE CALLED ME! INSTEAD OF LETTING ME WALK IN ON YOU AND KATHERINE SUCKING FACE**….

"Now wait a minute Kim" said Jason apprehensively. "Tommy had gotten a letter 3 months ago from you saying that you were dumping him for another guy and it was pretty cut and dry…."

"**WHAT**??" She said interrupting him...and now completely stunned and fuming.

"Wait a minute….she said trying to relax…what do you mean 3 months ago….I have been trying to call you matter of fact all of you for 3 months strait…oh my god… you all believed it!...YOU ALL BELIEVED IT!!! She said now fuming.

"Kim, you have to understand…" said Trini feeling now completely lost.

"Really, Trini what do I have to understand! Huh! Please tell me what the hell it is I have to understand…okay because I don't even know where to start….MY boyfriend I came back home to be with cheated on me!!!!..She then turns to look Tommy directly in his eyes…he looks into her beautiful glistening hazel eyes completely shocked by what he sees. He sees a lot of pain and anger…he never wanted to hurt her. He had thought she had been the one that hurt him. He did not know that she was coming back to be with him. He was speechless, just by looking into her eyes he knew she was telling the truth…then it hit him. He had slept with Kat…

She turns around and continues "All of my friends ignored **my calls and letters**….My best friend Trini…Trini…You and I grew up together…every since we were six years old we were always together…we knew each other like a book…you were my sister…my rock…the one I could always turn to…we promised to always stand by each other no matter what…." Tears began streaming down her gorgeous hazel eyes as she silently cried Trini begins to walk over to her and give her a hug but Kimberly backed away…

She gave herself a second and then looked at Jason...Jason denied her contact with his eyes, feeling ashamed and remorseful… "Jason…You were my brother…the one I have known the longest…you were always there for me…I knew that you were the one person I could count on…no matter what…no one have ever protected me and stood by me like you… and to know that my brother would just discard me without a thought just because you thought I hurt Tommy!" she silently cries again "You make me sick!!"

She then looked at the others…Billy, Adam, Zack, Aisha and Rocky…they all had their heads down with tears in their eyes…she didn't know what to saw she was so hurt…

"Billy, Adam, Zack, and Rocky…she sighs…you all were my brothers also…my protectors…the ones that I knew I could always trust…we all grown up together and to know that you cared so little about me that hurts like hell…like HELL..." they all look at her with tears in their eyes…. Finally Aisha…YOU were my sister…I told you all my secrets…it was always you and me and Trini…we shared everything....how could YOU do this to me….ALL OF YOU were my friends you all discarded me like I was a piece of trash…Then she looks in the corner of her eyes and sees Katherine saying something to Tommy…

"Oh no you don't you Bitch!!! She said while looking at Katherine….

XXXX

A/N I have decided to make a truth part 1 and part 2 the part 2 will be a confrontation with Kimberly and Katherine.

A/N 2 I am not a big fan of Katherine but I was thinking she would go well with the type of story I am writing. Again, the letter is not going to last long one more chapter about the letter I promise then the story will get into a lot more drama.

A/N 3 I am soon going to start another story it will not be a letter story but I am not going to abandon this story either. I will update as fast I can.

XXXX

I would like to thank all my readers and the people who subscribed to my story you are the best. I will do my vary best to make it full of the drama you crave so much lol jp. Another thanks to mykkila09.

OOOO…Kimberly's angry what will she do when she finds out Tommy and Kat slept together and will there even be a friendship left? Will she be able to forgive her friends or will she walk away?

Stay tuned


	6. The End of the Road or Is it

The End of the Road or Is it?

"**Oh no you don't you Bitch**!!!

She said while looking at Katherine. Katherine then stops and turns around to face her. As Tommy stands there speechless and guilty, Kimberly stares at her for what seem like hours, but it was only mere seconds before she walked up to Katherine with fire in her eyes…

"**I trusted you!" **she said as tears began to fall down her eyes. **"I** **trusted you with** **everything I ever loved because I thought you were my FRIEND...I was there for you when you HAD no friends! I let you into my circle of friends without a second thought….**

**"**Wait a minute Kim…" she said interrupting Kimberly as she were ranting

"**No you wait a minute Katherine**!!...she paused as Katherine looked at her in complete shock. She could not believe a girl as sweet as Kim was could ever talk to her like this…

"**I thought that I could trust you when I left for Florida…I thought…wow Kat is such a good friend for saving my life…I know that she will never betray me!!! How naïve was I…I come back home to see why MY so called friends and MY boyfriend were not answering my calls and letters…then I find you kissing MY boyfriend…the man that I love with all of my heart…you did that to me! You betrayed my trust…you hurt me as bad as Tommy did…you are nothing but a two-face backstabbing bitch KATHERINE!...**

By that point Katherine had had enough…she fired back…

"**You NEVER loved Tommy…Not like I did…**that statement made everyone in the youth center look at Katherine…even Tommy had a stunned look on his face.

"**I love Tommy…he needed to be free from you so he can know what real love and true love is! I am not sorry for anything I have done and I do not regret it**….

"**What the hell are you talking about**?"

**"Come on Kimmy, you didn't really think we were friends…now did you! I freed Tommy from you…You abandoned your boyfriend to go after a dream that would have never gotten you anywhere…Tommy deserved better…he deserved a girlfriend that would be there for him and satisfy all his needs…not some little virginal princess like you!... Katherine yelled**

**"What the fuck does that mean?"**

Tommy begins to interrupt but is stopped by Jason who give him the 'she has to know look'

"It means dear Kimmy; Tommy and I made love last night!"

"**WHAT**!!" Kimberly looked completely horrified

Tommy stayed quiet and kept his head down

Kimberly walks over to look tommy in his eyes and says…

"Tell me she is lying Tommy, please! Tell me you did not sleep with Katherine"

Tommy stays quiet…

"Oh my gosh…NO!" before she knew it her hand went across his face

**SMACK**

"**How could you sleep with her Tommy? Why didn't you call me about this letter that you**…. 'As tears streamed down her eyes'…

Then it hit her she turned around to face a smiling Katherine and said…

"It was you…" everyone including Tommy who was hurt mentally as well as physically by the slap looked at Katherine then to Kimberly in a perplexed expression. She may have been little but she was strong.

"**You wrote the letter to Tommy...don't deny it Katherine that is what you meant when you said you freed Tommy from me, isn't it**!

Tommy then turns to Katherine and looks her in the eyes

"Kat" Tommy said gently

Kat knew right then and there she could not lie to Tommy

"I did it for you Tommy…I did it to show you that we are meant to be…

Tommy just stared at her in complete shock and realization for what he had done. Kimberly looked at her in complete disgust. Her anger was building by the minute.

"I love you Tommy" Kat said softly to him

That was when Kimberly blew! Before anyone could stop her she made a fist and punched Katherine in the nose…

"**I never want to see any of you again!! All of you can go to hell" she yelled as loudly as possible. Then turned and walked out of the youth center and their lives for good.**

As Katherine picked herself up off the floor she noticed the others were glaring at her she knew she had to explain to them what and why she did what she did…Tommy knew that it was just as much his fault his fault as it was Kats. He shouldn't have believed the letter and been so confuse but he was. He was hurt and he realized Katherine was the root of it hurt him even more. Just the thought of what he had done to Kimberly the one girl that stole his heart at first sight made him sick. He knew he should go after her but he wanted her to cool down and hoped that after she cooled down they could talk and be together once again. For now all he could do is stare at Katherine in disbelief.

Jason got up to go after her but Tommy stopped him.

"Let me go Tommy"

"You don't want to do that bro she needs time to cool down"

"I never seen her this angry before"

"That's why we all need to give her space"

Trini sat with tears in her eyes as well as the others trying to figure out a way to be Kimberly's friend again. Trini had had enough and began to go after Kat but Billy stopped her.

"She did this…billy she caused this!"

"We all could have answered her calls and letters. Kat may have wrote the letter but it was our choice to not answer her calls or letters no one but our own fault…we chose sides and lost." Billy said sadly

"I want my best friend back" Trini said with tears in her eyes

"We all do Trini, we all do said Jason sadly

_Outside _

Kimberly picks up her phone and calls for a cab to take her anywhere but where she was. As she got into the cab…she replayed everything had happened then pulled out her phone and called the only person she knew was on her side

_Ring ring_

_Hello _answered the person

Hey she said softly

_Kimberly is this you _

Yes, I need to see you. Will you meet me at the park_?_

_Sure give me 5 minutes_

Thank you

_Sure thing_

She hangs up her phone and stares out the window with tears in her eyes…..

XXXX

Okay I know I said it will be just this chapter but I changed my mind I decided to make another chapter to show you what will happen next…

A/N My new story will be out soon look for it

I would like to thank all my reader and subscribers I'm sorry it took over a week but I will get another chapter out vary soon.

I have a notebook full of ideas a lot more chapters ahead. I'm giving you a chance to tell me what you want to see in my story. Read and review please.

XXXX

Who is Kimberly talking to? Will she go back to Tommy or will she move on? Will the others forgive Katherine? Are Tommy and Kat going to be together?

Stay Tuned


	7. Just the Beginning

A/N I do not own pr or Tommy and Kimberly. I have decided to make my story a little different. Sooooo….to all my viewers I do not own charmed and I probably don't own what I just said but what the hell it's my story….heres the chapter you all have been waiting for.

Just the Beginning

_Previously On Choices of the Heart_

_Outside _

_Kimberly picks up her phone and calls for a cab to take her anywhere but where she was. As she got into the cab…she replayed everything had happened then pulled out her phone and called the only person she knew was on her side_

_Ring ring_

_Hello __answered the person_

_Hey she said softly…_

_Kimberly is this you?... _

_Yes, I need to see you. Will you meet me at the park__?..._

_Sure give me 5 minutes…_

_Thank you…_

_Sure thing…_

_She hangs up her phone and stares out the window with tears in her eyes…_

As she arrives at the part, she quickly pays the cab driver and decides to wait by the big oak tree she and Tommy used to love. As she waits she try's to get her mind to function strait but nothing worked.

"Come on, get yourself together Kimberly" she paused "your to good for this" she says to herself but she couldn't stop her heart from hurting. She had just been betrayed by the man that she loved the man that she wanted to be HER FIRST.

"DAMN YOU KATHERINE!" she yelled. Just thinking about what Kat had done and how her so called friends had betrayed her in the worst possible way. She felt so alone.

"Talking to ourselves, are we?" said Wes

Kimberly then turns around and runs to hug her brother.

"Oh… My... Gosh… I'm so happy you're here!" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay little sister, I'm here…are you going to tell me what's wrong…when we talked you sounded like something hap…" he then turns his sister's face to look him in the eyes and notice she was crying. That had immediately put him in big brother mode. He was ready to kill.

Trying to keep his anger down to a minimum.

"What happen? Is it Tommy?"

She shakes her head yes but continues crying.

"Kim your going to have to work with me…relax and take a deep breath and tell you favorite brother what happen."

She looks at him and begins to relax and slightly smiled at him comment. He picked up her little smile and puts his arm around her as they walk over to the bench to sit down.

"They all betrayed me…I hate them…how could he do this…why…why wasn't I enough…why did they take his side and believe a lie….." she continued ranting..

"KIM…KIM…KIM…relax…calm down…take a deep breath and starts over…" then it hit him "Why the hell aren't you in Florida!"

"I quit gymnastics" she said as she began to calm down.

"YOU QUIT! WHAT! WHY! ARE YOU INSANE!"

She laughs at her brothers overbearing ranting. Kimberly and Wesley are one in the same. They are fraternal twins. The thing about them is they have different fathers but the same mother. The twins were raised together of course. They always had a connection, they always knew when one was hurt or angry and they ALWAYS knew how to make each other laugh. Since Kim's father wasn't in the picture much she had relied to Wes of all her brothers for protection. Wes had always felt it was his duty to protect him little sister (born only 3minutes apart and he still holds it over her head.) He felt it was his sworn job to shield her from the bad and slay the dragons. The one thing he was and will always be is overprotective.

"WES…" she laughs again "I think now you need to relax"

"You're not pregnant are you… because I will KILL Tommy!"

"What! No, I'm not pregnant" "Thanks a lot for your belief in me"

"Sorry…okay I'm relaxed now" he said taking his voice down.

"Now little sister tell me why did you quit"

"I wanted to be start my career in music"

"Really, are you sure it wasn't to be with Tommy?"

"That too…but I lost the drive for gymnastics"

"Okay, we will get back to that later now tell me why were crying"

She begins telling him everything that happened. He just looked at her in shock.

"HE DID WHAT!"

She then begins to cry again telling him about how her best friend ignored and betrayed her.

"Okay, so now you got this on your plate what are you going to do about it"

"I don't know"

"Well I do…you are going to go work your ass off and show Tommy what a fool he was to hurt you by becoming a successful Pop Diva."

"A Diva" she laughs through her tears.

"you are going to be okay little sister, I promise."

He hugs her. They talk a little while longer and Kim decides to move to New York for a change in scenery.

"New York Huh…"

"Yea"

"I'm proud of you Kim"

"Thanks..." after a soft silence Wes then said…

"Now let's go get something to eat…my treat"

"Sounds good" she smiles softly "But this time you have to go thru the drive thru…I'm tire of waiting in a long ass line that never goes anywhere"

"Burger King…it is..." they both laughed

Kimberly walks with her brother to his car and they drove off…What no one knew not even her dear old brother was that Kimberly had a plan. She wanted revenge…she wanted to start over and show then that she was all woman now. A woman who on that vary day stopped believing in love.

Back in the Youth Center the others just sat and talked. They were hoping Kimberly would come back but she never did. The gang each knew that they had to make it up to Kimberly but they didn't know how. She was not answering her phone or even talking to them. They decided to forgive Katherine because in one way or another they all were at fault.

"Fools" Kimberly says looking thru the window of the youth center as they all had forgiven Katherine.

Her heart was now cold to any form of love. She felt as if it hurt too much. Tommy on the other hand did forgive Katherine but did not want to date her anymore. He kicked himself for being so stupid and believing the letter. He wanted kick his own ass for the pain he put Kimberly through. And sleeping with Kat…it just turned his stomach. How could he let himself get so confused? He is in love with Kimberly and a part of him also loves Kat even after what she did.

"I may forgive you Kat but I could never forgive myself" Tommy says before walking out of the youth center without even a wave goodbye to the people he has known to be his friends.

From that day they all went their separate ways. Each keeping in contact with the other all except for Kimberly who would not return or even answer their calls. At least until 6 years later…………….

XXXXX

Okay this was just the beginning. There is so much more… I wanted to get this letter thing out of the way.

I want to thank my readers and subscribers. I'm also starting another story vary soon and will update FIRST SIGHT ASAP. This story is my first I am vary honored to have you read my story you rock…

To: Crazywolf13, sabina21, rosebudjamie, Bri The Amazing

Thank you for your always wonderful reviews. This chapter and many more are for YOU!!!!! You guys rock!!!!


	8. Six Years Later

A/N I do not own power rangers or charmed. I wanted to get this chapter up before I go into surgery on Thursday. But sorry I wasn't able to.

SIX YEARS LATER

It has been six years since either of them has spoken to Kimberly. The others have stayed in touch and see each other as much as possible.

TOMMY

Tommy had graduated Angel Grove University with a doctorate in Paleontology. He had then moved to Reefside, California to teach science. During that time he had dated many girls but was never able to commit to anyone. On his first day of teaching he ran into Katherine. Katherine had become a dance teacher in Reefside high school. The two chatted and decided to go to lunch together. Unknown to Tommy, Katherine had found out through Jason where Tommy was going to be teaching. She wanted to get him back because it HAD been only 5years at the time. Tommy was surprised to say the least that Katherine was working at the same school he was work at but did not question it. After a month or two of just going out, they had decided to make it official. Katherine was now his girlfriend. She had believed that her being there with him and having endless sex would make him forget about Kimberly (but then again she would think that wouldn't she.) what she was about to find out in the coming year would make her fight even harder to keep Tommy. Tommy, himself had just thrown himself into the relationship with Katherine. He had no intentions of dating her again but after a few dates and talking what seemed like forever he decided to take a leap of faith. So he asked her out. He couldn't help but think about Kimberly as they were making love. He would just have flashes of her beautiful face when he looked at Katherine. On days he was alone he would pick up magazines and sees Kimberly who now went by her stage name KARI. He could barely recognize her. As he read the title,

CHECK OUT THE NEW POP GODDESSS

KARI

NEW CD IN STORES EVERYWHERE

She looked like a supermodel except she was now curvy. She had her hair long curls and black with burgundy highlights, her eyes were soft, light hazel. Lighter than they were in High School. She was definite C-cup with a tiny waist and an apple bottom. She looked just perfect. She was a complete goddess and he missed her. Then he decides to try to get her off his mind so he throws down the PEOPLE magazine and turns on the radio.

"Speak of the devil" he says as he listens to the song " One day you will"

_You don't miss me now, you don't miss me now  
You don't miss me now, you don't miss me now One day you will be walking down the street, yeah  
And you'll see someone and she will look a lot like me  
And you'll think about someone you left behind  
And it will make you cry, uh hmm One day you will be starting out your day, yeah  
And you'll look inside your coffee cup and see my face  
And you'll realize the sad mistake you made  
And it will be too late, oh One day you'll wonder why you ever said good-bye  
And you will wish you were still right here by my side, oh  
But I won't be around, no  
You don't miss me now, you don't miss me now  
One day you will Never find a love like what we had  
Never find someone like me again  
Through the tears one day you'll see  
That the one you need is me  
You'll want me back again  
You'll want me back again, oh, oh One day you will be driving in your car, yeah  
And you're gonna hear a song that's gonna break your heart  
And you'll wish you said this words you didn't say  
It will be too late One day you'll wonder why you ever said good-bye  
And you will wish you were still right here, right by my side  
Oh, but baby I won't be around, oh no, no, no  
You don't miss me now, you don't miss me now One day you will be walking down the street, oh yeah yeah  
And you'll see someone and she will look a lot like me  
And you'll think about someone you left behind  
And it will you cry, oh You don't miss me now, you just don't miss me now  
You don't miss me now, you don't miss me now  
You don't miss me now, you don't miss me now  
But one day you will, one day you will  
One day you will_

He shakes his head as the song ends. It had hit so close to home.

"That was the new hit from Pop Goddess Kari" says DJ Sparks

"Great song, ya know sources say she writes her own music" say Patty Free another Dj.

Tommy then cuts off his radio. He then decides to get ready to see Jason and the others and discuss the charity concert. Deep down he hoped that Kimberly would call but he knew she wouldn't and it was his entire fault and he knew it. Through out the whole ride to Haley's he just kept thinking bout Kimberly but why the major question in his head was he missed her but now it's like he missed her even more the past six years all he thought was about how bad he messed up with her. Of course he would never mention her name to Kat or his students but he missed her. When he arrived at Haley's he would never even think of the surprises yet to come.

Who or what is the surprise? How will this change Tommy's life? Will he ever see Kimberly again?

XXXXX

Okay I had to get this out sorry for this corny chapter but I promise it will get juicier when he gets to Haley's. I would like to Thank all my wonderful reviewers for both of my stories. You guys are great. Yes I have been through a lot but writing makes it easier because I no longer keep the pain inside. Sorry for it being so short part two will be longer.


	9. Six Years is To Long

SIX YEARS IS TO LONG

As Tommy arrives at Hayley's, he immediately went inside and was welcomed by some old familiar faces.

"Tommy" Trini squealed and ran to give him a hug

"Hey Trini" he replied hugging her back, as Trini moved out of the way Billy, Adam, Jason, Zack,Rocky, and Aisha all came to view.

"Guys" Tommy said completely surprised "Six years is to long"

"You said it bro" Jason said while giving Tommy a hug, then Aisha, Adam, Zack and Rocky stood waiting with smiles on their faces…full of happiness.

"Looking good… Tommy" Aisha smiled checking him out as she hugged him. Then it was Zack's turn.

"Hope you didn't forget about us" he said as he smiled and also gave Tommy a hug

"Nah, I couldn't even if I tried" he smiled …then Adam who was usually the quiet one happily came into view and gave Tommy a hug.

"Too Long Tom" Adam said jokingly

"Yeah man...I know" he laughed

It was now Rocky's turn "Way to long Tommy" he said smiling as he hugged him. As he moved aside finally Billy got a chance to give Tommy a hug.

"It's great to see you Tommy" he smiled as they pulled away.

"Same to you man" then they all got silence noticing one very important member is missing.

"Why don't we go find some seats and talk" Jason interrupted the silence. As they all found seats they were once again in silence.

"So have anyone heard from Kim" Billy asked breaking the silence and saying what everyone there had lingering on their minds.

"Uhm…No I haven't heard from her" Jason said clearing his throat

"Neither have we" Rocky said sorrowfully "I miss her"

"I know we all do Rocky" Trini said rubbing his arm

"Yeah" Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Adam all said simultaneously

Jason just stayed quiet out of shame. He truly loved Kimberly…they were always close growing up and losing her had been the worst thing to happen to him.

"Me too…" Tommy added in deep thoughts of pain and sorrow…just then they heard a very familiar voice that had changed the atmosphere in the room changed drastically.

"You too what…" the blonde questioned…Kat's timing was horrible as usually but oddly this did grab Tommy's attention, as she sat next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Tommy still had something on his mind surrounding the gorgeous woman he hurt six years ago but when Katherine sat down he turned his attention toward her and put his arm around her. The others just looked on puzzled, The last time they had seen Tommy he had ended things with Kat and moved on, and now they are sitting together almost to the point of cuddling. Many angry and wry thoughts ran through each of their minds. None of them were happy about this.

"Is there something we should know?" Trini asked bitterly and sarcastic looking directly at Tommy and trying her hardest to avoid Katherine.

"Yeah Bro, what's going on" Jason said now turning all his attention to both Tommy and Kat angrily.

"Haven't Tommy told you, he and I got back together almost a year ago" Kat said smugly

"Well, isn't that nice" Trini said crudely while looking at Jason, Jason was speechless and hurt…He knew that they all forgave Kat only to a certain extent. He still blamed her for Kim never calling or talking to them. He just wanted her back in his life. Jason was not the only one that felt this way. The others feel the same but Rocky. Rocky could not stand Kat, he knew she was the worst thing to happen to the group, the reason they lost their little sister. Rocky and Trini were on the same level when it came to Kat. The others could only stand being around her for Tommy's sake. The tension was so thick it was suffocating; Tommy notices everyone was giving Kat demeaning looks so he decides to change the subject.  
"Well what brings you guys here?"

"Well Tommy we were hoping for a reunion" Jason said getting down to business

"A reunion"

"Yeah Tommy you know a get together with the gang" Rocky remarked

"What do you guys have in mind" Kat asked

"We were thinking Vegas" Billy replied

"That sounds great" Kat exclaimed

"Oh hell no who said you were invited" Trini said standing up abruptly; Rocky laughed loud busting a gut until Aisha elbowed him in the gut; Jason grabs her and walks her toward the backroom before she makes a scene.

"Trini relax" he whispered

"No, Jase it's her fault that we haven't heard from Kim at all…We invited her and she damn well won't show up if Kat is there…" she yelled

"Trini stop making a scene… like it or not Kat is with Tommy…accept it… now stop acting childish and let's finish telling Tommy." He whispered

"But Jase!"

"No buts apologize and move on…"

"But admit it… you don't like it either"

"It doesn't matter what I like now go back to the table sit down and stay quiet"

"But Jase"

"Quiet Trini"

"Fine"

As they walked back to the table, Trini sat down still a little ticked but she did what Jason told her to and stayed quiet. Jason on the other hand notices that Trini was not in the mood or much less attitude wise to say anything nice to Kat…of course he felt the same as Trini but he knew he had to remain mature about the situation.

"Kat…Trini apologizes for her rude outburst" Jason says boldly without emotion but eager to get their ideas on the table. Rocky just continued to hold back laughter, while Aisha puts her arm around Trini to try to soothe her already burning fire, Billy just shook his head in complete disbelief and utter annoyance, Zack rolled his eyes not believing a word Jason said and Adam just bowed his head trying his hardest to contain his laughter. Tommy, himself knew Jason was lying…he knew how much Trini blamed Kat for Kim abandoning them…he also knew he should blame her also but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had made his bed now he had to lie in it.

"Uh It's… okay really" she said holding tighter to Tommy, Tommy did not want to talk about what had just happened. He just wanted to talk more about the trip…anything to get his mind off of what had happened.

"So, Tommy what do you think" Billy said trying to divert the conversation

"I like it…It sounds like a lot of fun" he said gladly

"Hell yea it's going to be fun" Rocky said contentedly

"Okay I'm in" he smiled

"Well if Tommy's in… I'm in" Kat said smugly

"Of course you are" Trini said cunningly which took the smile off of Kat's face; then changed the conversation. "Okay so we are all in" they all smiled and continued talking for the next few minutes until in walks Tommy's students Trent, Connor, Ethan and Kira.

"Hey Doc O" Connor says as they walk up to their teacher noticing he is talking to some familiar faces.

"Connor…guys…hey" he said looking at four of his students.

"Uh…Tommy introduction please" Aisha said confused, while the others just looked on wanting answers.

"Oh I'm sorry...where's my head…Aisha, Zack, Trini, Jason, Billy, Adam, Rocky…these are my students Connor McKnight, Trent Fernandez, Kira Ford, Ethan James, my students. The foursome smiled as the others gave them a scan. Jason in particular noticed that each of the teens were in a very different but in a way they fit each other just like the old gang once did. Kimberly was the one that held them together…the heart of the group. Just like what Kira must do because she seem to be a great mix of Trini and Aisha mostly he seen a great bit of Kimberly in her god did he miss her. Then looking at Connor they notice he was a definite mix of Rocky and himself and alil bit of Zack there where the arrogance and being a ladies' man came from. Ethan was the exact mix of Billy and Adam …smart and quiet. Then Trent was the next…he was completely all Tommy…tall, brooding, calm and always gets the girl. The others just look at the four teens with smiles as they are being introduced to the teens.

"Guys these are my friends…Jason Lee Scott, Adam Park, Trini Kwan, Zackary Taylor, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell and of course you know your teacher Katherine Hillard."

"Nice to meet you guys" Jason stood up shaking each of their hands…the others did the same. As soon as the meeting was over they all grabbed seats.

"So how long have you guys known Doc O" Kira asked sitting between Connor and Trent. The others looked cynical but happy, they really did not want to talk about the past but they just looked at each other. Jason decided to answer her question.

"Well…we have known Tommy since high school…"

"If someone would have told us he would have been a teacher…we would have called you crazy" Adam remarked as they all laughed

"Adam…" Tommy frowned mockingly then laughed

"I'm going to have to agree with Adam" Billy settled "no one would ever consider it a possibility of you becoming a factual role model to other youthful teenagers as you yourself were once."

"Huh" the foursome all said, the other just laughed…Trini just shook her head

"I think all of us know what he means" Trini laughed

"Yeah that's just Billy…you can just ignore him…he gets pleasure out of making us little  
people read a dictionary" Rocky remarked as the others laughed.

"Very funny Rocky" Billy said withdrawn

"Only you need a dictionary Rocky" Aisha laughed

"Anyway…let's not embarrass me in front of my students" Tommy Interrupted noticing Kat was quiet. "Let's talk more about this trip"

"Aww come on Tommy lets us have some fun at your expense it's been six years"

"Six years Dr.O …wow…that's some friendship" Connor exclaimed

"Well there were some extenuating circumstances" Tommy said squeezing Kat's hand.

"Really Dr.O I for one would like to know" Ethan said curiously

"Yeah Dr.O…what gives" Trent asked with his interest now peaked

"I agree…what happened to make you go that long" Kira added…the others just looked at each other awkwardly not knowing whether they should stay quiet or tell the truth about what happened six years ago, while Tommy just cleared his throat uncomfortably. He couldn't help but think of the great beauty he has scorned and hurt in the worst possible way. To think of all the sleepless nights he has had… He could not find himself to get over her, out of all the women he has dated not even Kat could not fill the empty space Kimberly had left in his heart. He wanted her, no he needed her but the truth was he could never have her and like it or not he has to deal with it.

"Uh…guys…I don't think now is the time to dig up the past" Jason said saving Tommy from reliving the past that nearly destroyed him. Tommy looked at him and gave a silent thank you.

"Yeah, that's a story for another time" Zach agreed

"Yeah" the others also agree…the teens just looked confused…knowing that it's something they are hiding. Their thoughts are all interrupted by Trini's sudden change of subject.

"Okay about the Trip…Tommy we are going to Vegas for a week…"

"That sounds great" Kat says finally speaking "I'll help you pack Tommy" she said nuzzling in his ear. Trini rolls her eyes as the teen's notices the tension but just looked at each other.

"Ugh…anyway we leave in two days" Trini continued

"Two days….I don't know"

"Are we missing something…" Connor asked confused

"Oh sorry guys…" Jason answered "We are having a reunion in Vegas"

"Wow cool…" Connor exclaimed

"Are you going to go Dr.O…I mean its summer time" Kira asked

"Yeah I know…that's why earlier Kat and I have agreed to go" he said squeezing her hand as she just smiled happily as if she won the lottery.

"Okay so we are all in" Jason said happily

"Dude you guys are lucky" Ethan said "You guys are going to Vegas for a reunion…so who all is going to be there"

"Just us" Kat answered

"I was hoping to see Kim" Adam said softly

"Who's Kim" Connor asked the others just stared at each other unsure of what to say.

"Uh…she's an old friend" Billy said finally as Tommy sighs uncomfortably taking his arm from around Kat. Trini notices and takes advantage.

"She was our sister and best friend…and Tommy's ex girlfriend."

"Dr.O…what happened between the two of you" Trent asked the question that was on the foursome mind. This caused an awkward silence between the entire group of adults.

"Tommy…do you want to go for a walk" Kat said trying to change the subject…Tommy just looked at her expressionless. The others just looked at Tommy waiting to see what he was going to say.

"No... Kat thanks…"Then he looked at Jason as he gave him a soft nod"

"I messed up…I made a mistake that cost me everything I ever loved" he said trying to be as vague as possible. Kat was completely hurt but tried to hide it. "I believed in something that was a lie…We believed in something that was a lie" he corrected as Jason picked up on what he was saying.

"I lost my sister…my best friend...she looked at me as if I was a stranger" Jason continued "We all messed up not just Tommy"

"So w hat happened…what did you do Dr.O cheat on her?" Connor asked just then they all got quiet as Tommy looked down in shame and in desperate need of a change of subject.

"Oh my god" Kira said picking up on the silence…This bothered Connor a little because something about what he has said sound familiar. Trent was just as surprised as Kira, and Ethan was just in raw shock.

"It's not what you guys think….it's a long story and I really don't want to get into it" he said clearly bothered.

"Okay…relax Dr.O…" Ethan said as Tommy just calmed down. The others stayed quiet in their own shame.

"Well look at the time…we all should get going if we are going to get ready for our big trip...we still have to get our things ready…oh and the hotels are already booked so please be on time…Tommy…good" Trini said getting up, along with the others.

"Yeah Tommy…on time" Jason said as everyone laughed.

As they all said their goodbyes and left in their cars, Tommy and Kat decided to take the same car to Tommy's house…Kat was quiet, she was still hurt by Tommy's reference to Kimberly as the only person he has ever loved. She knew she had to fight even harder for him, she wanted to keep him, she wanted him to forget the past and move on from Kim. Tommy just stayed quiet as they arrived at his house…he didn't want to talk…he didn't want to argue…he just needed to think…

"Tommy…" Kat said as he got out of the car

"Kat please…I just need to think…let's just get our things and get ready for the trip"

"Okay…"she agreed as she went in to the house after him.

* * *

Two Days Later

Las Vegas, Nevada

Caesars Palace Colosseum

They all arrive at the Caesars Palace Coliseums for a charity benefit...

"Hope we are not late" Trini asked anxious

"Trini…relax…what are you so jumpy for" Jason asked questionly

"I have never been here before and I don't want to start this trip off wrong"

"This going to be fun" Tommy whispered to Kat as she giggled. This made Trini turn around and glare at her.

"You know Kim still didn't show up" she said bitterly

"Relax Tri…" Rocky said patting her back and Aisha put her arm around her…

"Yeah there is still time" Aisha said trying to soothe her

"Let's go find our seats" Adam interrupted

"I agree…lets" Billy added

"Okay…" they all agreed as they made their way to the seats and waited as people began to enter. The others just sat talking and waiting for the show to began. Katherine was cuddle close to Tommy in a black Satin dress and low heels. She had spent all night cuddling to Tommy. She truly loved him and wanted to share the rest of her life with him. Trini just watched and shook her head.

"That should be Kim in his arms not her…never her" she said to herself then noticed the show was beginning so she turned her attention to the MC.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have the pleasure of introducing a very talented…very beautiful…The Lovely Kari singing her new single… 'If you asked me to'…" There she was wearing White Strap Rhinestone Party Mini Dress that hit every curve on her body…she hair was long and thick with loose curls, she also wore her favorite white high heels. With a Gorgeous diamond pendant around her neck to set the outfit off. Tommy was speechless as he looked at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on…the one he had hurt was on stage radiant as ever.

Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in

But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to

Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling  
I said I needed, needed to be free

(But if you asked me to...)

Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby

If you asked me to  
I'd let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to...

As she finished the song she gave a bow and said thank you to her crowd…as she looked up she saw him…their eyes met…she did not notice the other because she could not help but look into his beautiful brown eyes as a tear slides softly down her cheek. She walks off stage trying to get away from those piercing brown eyes that she once loved. Tommy noticed but stayed completely paralyzed as did the others.

XxXxXxX

Okay…This story is my baby…my first and I want to thank my readers and reviewers for being patient with me…

I have been really busy but am going to do my best to get the next chapter of The Pact out and the next chapter of First Sight out so please continue to be patient with me.

A/N: the song was Celine Dion, If you asked me to My little daughter's favorite song lol she's 1 ½ and sings it all the time. It matched what I wanted to say I have you like it stay tuned.


	10. Remember me

Remember Me

Previously on Choices of the Heart

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have the pleasure of introducing a very talented…very beautiful…The Lovely Kari singing her new single… 'If you asked me to'…" There she was wearing White Strap Rhinestone Party Mini Dress that hit every curve on her body…she hair was long and thick with loose curls, she also wore her favorite white high heels. With a Gorgeous diamond pendant around her neck to set the outfit off. Tommy was speechless as he looked at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on…the one he had hurt was on stage radiant as ever.

Used to be that I believed in something

Used to be that I believed in love

It's been a long time since I've had that feeling

I could love someone

I could trust someone

I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'

I said I'd never let nobody in

But if you asked me to

I just might change my mind

And let you in my life forever

If you asked me to

I just might give my heart

And stay here in your arms forever

If you asked me to

If you asked me to

Somehow ever since I've been around you

Can't go back to being on my own

Can't help feeling darling since I've found you

That I've found my home

That I'm finally home

I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling

I said I needed, needed to be free

(But if you asked me to...)

Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby

I need you now

Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby

If you asked me to

I'd let you in my life forever

If you asked me to...

As she finished the song she gave a bow and said thank you to her crowd…as she looked up she saw him…their eyes met…she did not notice the other because she could not help but look into his beautiful brown eyes as a tear slides softly down her cheek. She walks off stage trying to get away from those piercing brown eyes that she once loved. Tommy noticed but stayed completely paralyzed as did the others.

XxX

As everyone stood and gave her a standing ovation, Kimberly stood shocked and overwhelmed by his beautiful brown eyes staring directly at her. At that instant she knew she had to get away from his powerful eyes that had always made her weak in the knees. As she began to walk off stage she then noticed eight other very familiar faces in the crowd including the same woman that destroyed her relationship six years ago. Kimberly rushed to the backstage wiping away countless tears in the process. Everyone from her manager to her groupies knew there was something wrong with her as she ran into her dressing room slamming the door without a word and ignoring everyone.

"What's going on Kari are you okay" asked Wes as he knocked on Kimberly's dressing room door repeatedly. "Come on Kari open the door…let your big brother in….Kimberly…"Just when he said her real name the door opened abruptly…he could tell she had been crying due to her mascara running and the constant snuffles she kept trying to hide. "Finally…" she stood aside as he walked in the room.

XxX

Meanwhile, the group just stared in complete and utter shock.

"Oh my Gosh" Trini was the first to speak "Kim…" she says looking over at Tommy who was stunned and then she noticed Kat holding tight to Tommy for dear life and smiled at the scene before her. "Kat sure is holding tight to Tommy" she whispered to Aisha whom also noticed the tight grip Kat had on Tommy's arm. "I see…" Aisha whispered back as they both got an evil gleam in their eyes which the men had noticed. Rocky whom was sitting next to Aisha picked up on what they were saying and laughed to himself. Billy, Adam, and Jason also noticed Kat's firm grip she had on Tommy's arm. It seemed like everyone noticed but Tommy whom was speechless and bewildered. As the next performer was announced the others noticed Tommy had stood up, gently pulling away from Kat and walked away. It took them all but a minute to follow after him leaving Katherine sitting down heartbroken.

"Tommy…Where are you going" Jason spoke first as he followed him into the lobby. The others including Kat showed up and stopped when Jason asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"I have to find her Jase…" He sighs as he turns around to face them rubbing his hands through his short spikey hair. "I need to talk to her"

"Do you really think she is going to talk to us…she didn't look that happy to see us" Jason responded. The others sadly nodded as Katherine gave an annoyed exhalation and shook her head.

"When I looked in her eyes I saw that she still…" He cut himself off when the others just waited for him to come up with a good reason. He also didn't want to let his true intentions come out. "Look I know what you guys are thinking but if we don't try to talk to her now…we will never get her back." Tommy finished softly as Jason just exhaled

"He's right Jason" Trini said miserably "I want my best friend back and now we have a chance to try again with her and I want to…no I need to talk to her again" she sobbed as Aisha walked over and hugged her.

"I think we all agree with Trini" Aisha said as Billy, Adam and Rocky nodded. Kat on the other hand had had enough so she decided to remind Tommy that he is still with her by walking over to him locking her arm with his and leaning on his shoulder. Tommy looked over and gave her a gentle smile. Jason saw through what Kat was doing and immediately agreed to talk to Kim.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for lets go get Kim back" Jason smiled as well as the others. He also noticed that once her said that Tommy smile for the first time tonight. "I really hope it works out for you buddy" Jason says to himself. Unknown to them Kat also noticed.

"Well lets go then" Rocky said happily as they began to walk away they were stopped by Kat.

"Wait..Tommy…have you ever thought that maybe she really doesn't want to see us…I meanif she did she had six years to contact us and did not contact any of us for any kind of reconciliation…I mean you can not just…

"Excuse me!" Trini interrupted…now she was pissed "Since when have you been one of US…In case you have forgotten you are the reason she hates us in the first place…" she said walking up to the blonde as Rocky and Jason Try to hold her back. Tommy quickly comes to Kat's aid. The rest watched as Trini and Tommy argued.

"We have been over that Trini…WE believed that letter…yes, Kat made a mistake six years ago and she is sorry for it but don't you forget WE are the ones that chose to believe it instead of talking to her! So stop taking what we did out on Kat…The fought lie with us all." Tommy said furiously

"You really think she is sorry Tommy…Do you really think she cares about Kim…"

"Move on Trini…We all have to take responsibility and I'm tired of youblaming Kat for everything that went wrong."

"That's because she is to blame for everything…she's the reason why you and Kim are no longer together…Kim should be on your arm not that skank."

"That's enough Trini…I will not have you disrespecting Kat again! Tommy yelled capturing the attention of strangers. As Tommy walked away dragging a smirking Kat and left Trini speechless with tears in her eyes. Before they could get very far a familiar voice spoke.

"I see Kat is still keeping your bed warm at night Tommy" he laughed

Tommy turned to around and noticed it was Wes, Kimberly's brother.

"Wes.." Tommy said surprised as the others looked on stunned at the rude comment.

"Hello Tommy…I see you still have no respect for my sister, that's right I heard everything you guys said and ill be damned if I'm letting you ever near my sister again…" he said viciously

XxX

Earlier

"What is wrong Kim…You know you can tell me" she stops crying and looks up at her brother.

"He's here Wes…They are here…He's here with HER and he looks so good…God what am I going to do…"

"Leave it to me I'll make sure they leave you alone" he said enraged

"No…I'm a big girl…I have to face them one day" she fix her make-up and began to make herself presentable and ready to set her plan in motion.

"Are you sure you are okay lil sis" he asked concerned

"Yes…Wes…I will be fine…" she smiled

"Okay…call if you need anything" he hugged her and left. As soon as she saw him shut the door she turned back to the mirror.

"Okay Kim…Its time to set your plan in motion…lets make Tommy regret ever hurting you" she said softly to herself.

Since she left Angel Grove she has worked extremely hard for everything she has gotten. She had learned fast that there was no one that could fill the void Tommy left so cruelly in her heart six years ago and she didn't go looking. She gave up. Of course men wanted her but she just couldn't trust anyone because of one man. Friendship wise Kimberly had found it hard to forgive her former friends…she missed them terribly but it still doesn't ease her broken heart. They have tried to contact her but she never allow any of them to talk to her. She is now ready to fix the situation, she needs to move on so badly she can taste it but the past is weighting solidly on her heart and she wants to let it go.

XxX

Remember me part 2 is next

stay turned

Sorry took so long but I just got the feel writing back and more idea this story is not over by a long shotthanks to all my readers for sticking around I got the messages and im not stopping anytime soon expect another chap in the next couple days mwaz love ya all!


	11. Remember Me Part 2

Remember Me Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers...all TomKat lovers back away keep in mind the story is fanficion and if you don't like it don't read thank you and enjoy.

"What do you mean you are not letting us near Kimberly, Wes" Jason asked clearly upset but before Wes could answer he added "We love her...I love her...She's like a sister to me..."

At this Wes responded viciously. "She IS my sister! And I would have never done what you have done to my sister...I see you love her and want her back Jason I see you know you made a mistake but that doesn't stop my sister from hurting..."Then he turned to Trini softer tone "I know that you have missed her Trini and I know you regret everyday what happen between you and Kim...I also seen on your part in how much you despise Kat and I love you for it" Then he turns to Aisha,Rocky,Billy and Adam "I feel all of your pain which is why I will warn you to never do anything like this to her again and I know you won't ...That is why I'm allowing you to earn Kim's forgiveness back...In a little bit I will show you her v.i.p lounge..."finally he turned to Kat "Katherine Hillard...You have some nerve...I pity you any woman that spread her legs to keep a man that is sick especially if the man was never yours to begin with" Katherine felt the tears swell up in her eyes.

"That's enough Wes" Tommy said upset

"Stop Tommy...Stop defending her...you are no better than her...you were weak Tommy you let her use you and lie and hurt my sister..."

"That's enough WESLEY" Came a voice they all haven't heard in six years. Everyone turned around shocked to see Kimberly standing there wearing a short white cocktail dress that came above the knee. It had a ruffled top that was strapless and fit her curves perfectly. She wore her thick black hair down with big bouncy curls. Her make-up was flawless as usual and her soft skin tone was beautifully tanned. She was absolutely Gorgeous.

"What is going on out here" she said obviously pissed off seeing her brother arguing with her former friends and ex-boyfriend. As she looked at Wes who stared down at the ground feeling like a child being disciplined and then to Tommy who just stared at her like she was a beautiful piece of art…then Jason who looked as if he had seen a ghost…then to Trini and Aisha whom was standing next to Trini comforting her. Both of the women had tears falling from their eye….Katherine even looked like someone let the air out of her…The men also had tears in their eyes. It was obvious everyone was speechless. "Well…if no one is going to say anything I'll start…What are you guys are doing here…What do you want" she says completely void of emotions. Jason was the first to speak.

"Kim…It's so good to see you" he smiles softly walking over to her

"Yeah, yeah cut the crap and tell me what you want" she said standing her ground. Jason was taken aback by her whole demeanor. It scared him to know that it was their fault Kim was acting this way. Tommy finally finds his voice and decides that now is the time for him to have a talk with her. To get her back on their side and to be their friend once again.

"Kim we need to talk" Tommy says taking control of the situation. Her actions toward Jason did not surprise him. She is hurt and she needs to take her anger out on someone. He would prefer it be him.

"Is that so…" she said smugly staring him directly in the eyes

"Yes, we are your friends and we love you"

"Is that right you're my friends huh Tommy…is that what you are to me a friend…"

"Yes Kim I am" he said unsure of where all of this was going.

"Were you my friend when you slept with Katherine…no you weren't actually you where my boyfriend at the time if I'm not mistaken and if I can't trust you as my boyfriend six years ago how the hell could I trust you as my friend Tommy please explain that… I'm just dying to know" she says sarcastically. He knew right there she had him right where she wanted him feeling like the scum of the earth but he had to get her to understand.

"Kimberly…Listen what happened between us was six years ago I was a stupid kid that made a bad decision…I hurt you I know that and I can't change that as much as I try to make it right and pray for your forgiveness….we all made mistakes Kim and no we are not proud of them…I should have called you yes and I am sorry…I'm sorry I can't change the past…I'm sorry you can't trust me…and…and…for us being away from you without a word for six years was punishment enough…" he catches his breath then sighs "We love you Kim and we want your friendship back please" he finishes pleading…Kimberly looks around at all of their gloomy faces….Wes saw that Tommy was trying to weed himself back into Kim's life and he was not going to have that.

"Don't believe him Kim…" Wes interrupted nastily. Kim just stared at him curiously as he walked over and stood next to her. "If he made such a big mistake why is he still with Katherine…you heard him Kim…while Trini was sticking up for YOUR honor he was protecting Kat…you are still with Kat aren't you Tommy" Kim thought clearly about what Wes was saying and decided to hear Tommy's response before answering.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with our friendship with Kim" Kim closed her eyes and squeezed them shut as she tried to control herself. "We forgave her…" Tommy said sadly…once what Tommy had said reached her ears she knew she had to say something as the others looked on shocked at Tommy's revelation…Hell was about to break loose.

"Excuse me Tommy but I would appreciate it if you did not speak for me okay" Trini says clearly distraught "I did not forgive her…and I think if you ask anyone around here you will find out that none of them really forgave her either….I kept my mouth shut for the sake of the team but enough is enough" she yelled infuriated. Kim was shocked by what Trini had just admitted all she could do was stare in amazement and instant marvel. She did not expect this kind of revelation from Trini she expected them all to agree with Tommy.

"I agree with Trini..."Aisha spoke up. "Six years ago we all were full of guilt and traumatized beyond anything we could ever imagine when we lost you Kim" she said still standing next to Trini. This admission tore at Kim's heart but she knew she couldn't show it.

"I cried Kim" Rocky says walking up to stand next to Aisha…this instantly shocked Kim beyond belief. Rocky actually admitting to crying but she continued to stare at each of them carelessly. "I cried when I realized the mistake that I have made…I cried because I knew we lost you and that hurt more than anything…our friendship was always surrounded by trust and honestly but when you told us all off…" he sigh "It was exactly what we had deserved. I agree with Trini also Tommy always spoke for us but now I feel like we need to speak for ourselves…I am so sorry Kimmie" he finished the Adam and Billy walked over to stand next to Rocky in agreement.

"We all are sorry" Adam added as Billy nodded. He could not put into words how sorry he was.

"Yes, Kim you are our sister and always will be…we love you" Billy smiled softly as they all just looked at Kim who was taken aback by their admissions. Tommy couldn't say anything in defense he understood they also needed her to hear what they had to say.

"I understand you guys are hurt and remorseful but it's all coming too late" she reasoned trying to get rid of the tears threatened to come out. Katherine just watched on as Kim gave her the evil eye. "While I do forgive you…" "Kim" Wes was about to interrupt but she cut him off "We can never be the friends that we were before all of this happened I still don't and can't trust any of you and you guys just have to accept it but I will try to be any kind of a friend I can be but don't expect too much" she said coldly. The rest just nodded and smiled "Katherine…"She turned to the blonde. "I forgive you for what you have put me through but you have to know just because you wrote that ridicules letter and slept with Tommy…It will never make you a better woman than me there was no way you could ever have loved him better than me…Just answer me one question" Kim walked over to Katherine face to face as Tommy walk next to the others who were waiting for a fight to break out between the two woman but was surprised when nothing happened. Kimberly slyly whispered in her ear

"When he is making love to you…"she smirks smugly "Does it hurt you to know he visualizing me…that's right I see how he looks at me and I know not all the great sex in the world you could give that would make him look at you the same so take that smug ass look out your face you are not fooling anyone" she laughs as she see Kat with tears in her eyes then walks toward the door notice everyone was staring at her in shock. They had not heard what Kim had asked Katherine but they knew it wasn't good.

"Kim…where are you going asked Jason curiously.

"To eat… are you guys going to just stand there or are you coming" She said as she seductively walked away smiling. Her plan was going perfect but she had to get out of there or she was going to give in and accept them with open arms again and she did not want that to happen. First she had to test them. They all followed after her all except Katherine who also had a plan of her own a plan that was for sure going the help her keep Tommy once and for all.

"Okay Kimberly you want to play hard ball….Lets play…I have something that will guarantee that I will keep Tommy and you will be alone for the rest of you pathetic life" she said viciously to herself you will see.

XXX

Sorry was so short had to get this chap out of the way…so the real drama can come out. the next part will be Katherine's part you will find out what the blond has been up to my next focus is on her cause she falls perfectly in this story cause what she is going to reveal later will shock them all. I have a big surprise coming later on that will shock you all.

Stay tuned


End file.
